Maraya Goes to Italy (transcript)
"Maraya Goes to Italy" is the fifth episode of the series "Maraya and Friends: Memories From the Past". Episode Information Transcript Title Card Maraya (reading title card): Maraya and Friends: Memories From the Past - Maraya Goes to Italy. Episode Transcript (The episode starts by taking place outside of the Friendship Clubhouse where Maraya, Cambrie, Kylie, and Kayla are together) Kayla: So, Maraya, what are we going to do today? Cambrie: Yeah, what are we going to do today, Maraya? Maraya (thinking): Hmm, I don't know. Kylie: Well, we've been doing a lot of things lately. Going around the world, talking to our around-the-world friends... (Maraya continues thinking until she turns around and gets an idea) Maraya: I know, let's use the around-the-world friends' machine! Others: Yeah! (They all walk to the machine) Maraya: So, who can I call first? Kayla (not seen): Call Russia. Cambrie and Kylie (not seen): Yeah! Maraya (not seen): Okay. (When she clicks on Russia, some Russian music plays) Shalooka: Privet, Maraya, what do you need? Maraya: Hello, Shalooka. I need a country that's sunny and cheery. Shalooka (thinking): Sunny and cheery... (not seen) I'm sorry, Maraya, but my country is too cold and gloomy. Maraya: Oh, goodbye, Shalooka. (He hangs up) Cambrie (not seen): Do China! Kayla and Kylie (not seen): Yeah! (When she clicks on China, some Chinese music plays) We Hong: Ni hao, Maraya. Maraya: Hello, We Hong. We Hong: And what do you need? Maraya: I need a country that is sunny and cheery. We Hong: Sunny and cheery? My country is sunny, but it's not cheery. Maraya: Oh. Bye, We Hong. We Hong (not seen): Zaijian! (She hangs up on her) Kylie: Do France! Kayla and Cambrie: Yeah! Maraya: Okay. (When she clicks on France, some French music plays) Pierrette: Bonjour, Maraya! Maraya: Hello, Pierrette! Pierrette (not seen): And what do you need? Maraya: A country that is sunny and cheery. Pierrette: My country is sunny, but it's not cheery. (A cloud comes in to block the sun) Pierrette (not seen): Au revoir! Maraya (sad): Bye, Pierrette. (She also hangs up) Maraya: (sighs) Cambrie (not seen): Do Colombia! Kayla and Kylie (not seen): Yeah! Maraya: Okay. (As soon as she clicks on Colombia, another person answers) Timbulombia: Hola, Maraya. Maraya: Hello, Timbulombia. Timbulombia (not seen): And what do you need? Maraya: A country that is sunny and cheery. Timbulombia (not seen): Well, I live in South America. Maraya: (gasps) Timbulombia: And my country is sunny, but it's not cheery. Maraya (sad): Oh... Timbulombia (not seen): Adios. Maraya (sad): Adios, Timbulombia. (After she hangs up, Maraya gets sadder) Maraya: There are no countries left. Kayla: I'm sure there are more countries to try. Click on Italy. Kylie and Cambrie: Yeah! Click on Italy, click on Italy! Maraya: Okay, here it goes... (When she clicks on Italy, some Italian music plays) Italy: Hello, and what do you need? Maraya: A country that is sunny and cheery. Italy (thinking): Sunny and cheery. My country is sunny... Maraya: (gasps) Italy: …and it's cheery. Maraya (gasps): Yes! I want to go to Italy! Italy (not seen): (laughs) Maraya: I'm on my way, Italy. See you later. Italy (not seen, chuckling): Goodbye! (After they finished talking, Maraya turns back around) Kayla: Well, Maraya, you better go home and pack your suitcase. Maraya: Okay, Kayla, I will. (While she is running away, Kayla tells her one more thing) Kayla: And, oh, Maraya, while you are packing your suitcase for your vacation in Italy, I will call for a bus to take you to the airport. Maraya: All right, Kayla, I'll go pack it right now while you call for a bus. See you in a few minutes. (She runs away to go back to her house and pack her suitcase. The scene changes to where she comes back with her suitcase a few minutes later) Maraya: Okay, Kayla, I'm all prepared to go to Italy. Kayla: Oh, goody, and just in time, because your bus just arrived. (The camera points to the big white bus) Kayla: What are you waiting for, Maraya? Get on. Maraya: Uh, Kayla, can you come to the bus with me? I'm a little afraid to do it myself. Kayla: Of course, Maraya. Me, Kylie, and Cambrie will come with you to say goodbye. (They walk to where the bus was) (Doors open) Kayla: I guess this is goodbye, Maraya. Maraya: Yeah, it is. Kayla: Goodbye, Maraya, I will miss you when you leave. Maraya: Me, too. (As soon as she gets on the bus, they all say bye) All: Goodbye, Maraya! Have a good vacation! Maraya: Goodbye, Kayla. Goodbye, Kylie. Goodbye, Cambrie. I will. (She continues to get on to sit in her seat) (Doors close, engine revs) All: Goodbye, Maraya! Cambrie: Have a good vacation! Kayla: And tell us what you did when you come back! Cambrie (sighs): I'm gonna miss Maraya. Kayla: Me, too. Kylie: Yeah, at least we're going to have some peace and quiet now that Maraya's gone far away. (Kayla and Cambrie cross their arms) Kylie: What? Both: Kylie! Kylie: Oh, okay, I miss Maraya, too. Are you better now? Kayla: Oh, Kylie, sometimes you give us a headache with that talkative mouth of yours. Kylie: I am not talkative. I just seem to be social to everyone. (The scene changes again to where Maraya is at the airport. Then it changes once again to where she is waiting for her flight until she hears it over the intercom) Announcer (over intercom): Flight B, Gate 6 is ready for flight. Please look at your ticket again and then find that correct letter and number in order to go to the right plane. (Maraya gets out her ticket to look at the letter and number. Next, she goes to where her plane is. Setting changes to the outside of the airport) Pilot: Hello, are you going to Venice, Italy? Maraya: Yes, I'm going to visit my Italian friend and spend two nights with him. Pilot: Very well. Please take a seat, we'll be taking off soon. Maraya: Okay. (When she finds a good seat, the pilot announces on the microphone) Pilot (over microphone): Hello, I hope you are having a good day. Before we take off to go to Italy, your seatbelt must be buckled. (Maraya buckles her seatbelt) Pilot (over microphone): Okay, are we all ready to take off? Passengers: Yeah! Pilot (over microphone): Then let's go! (When the plane starts flying, Maraya looks out the window) Maraya: Here I go! Whoo-hoo! Flight attendant: Hello, would you like some lunch? Maraya: Yes, please! Flight attendant: Okay, what would you like? Maraya: Do you seem to have anything vegetarian? I'm a vegetarian, which means that I can't eat meat. Flight attendant: Why, yes, lots of things. We have veggie burgers, vegetarian quesadillas, grilled cheese - Maraya: Ooh, did you say grilled cheese? Flight attendant: Yes. Maraya: Then I'll take a grilled cheese, please. Flight attendant: One grilled cheese, coming right up. (Maraya is seen relaxing again until the flight attendant is here with her grilled cheese) Flight attendant: Here is your grilled cheese. Maraya: Thank you. (She grabs the plate from the flight attendant and puts down a little table next to her so she can place it down and eat. It changes to where she is sleeping until she hears that she has arrived in Italy) Pilot (over intercom): You have arrived at your destination. Please unfasten your seatbelts. Maraya (sighs): Finally, I'm here. I thought that this was going to take forever. (She unfastens her seatbelt and gets off with her suitcase. Setting changes to the outside of the airport in Italy) Italy: Maraya, ciao! Welcome to Venice! Maraya: Venice? Italy: Yes, Venice. This is where you're at for your vacation: Venice, a city in my country, Italy, and that's also who I am. Maraya: Oh, hello, Italy. Nice seeing you again. Italy: Same here. Hey, do you want me to show you everything there is in Venice? Maraya: Sure. Italy: Okay, then I'll be your tourist, and the first thing in Venice that we're going to start with is this. Maraya: Wow, what is it? Italy: This is a canal, also known as the street made of water in my country. Maraya: Oh, I've never heard of a street made of water. Do people still drive cars here? Italy: No, Venice doesn't have cars. They have a special boat that they take to get to places called a gondola. Maraya: Oh, a gondola. Italy: Would you like me to show you the place I work at while riding on this gondola? Maraya: Yes, please. Italy: Okay, then, put on your life jacket and I'll show you. (After Maraya puts on her life jacket, she gets in the gondola and then Italy gets in next) Italy: All right, to my workplace, we go! (While he is steering the gondola, he asks Maraya how the gondola ride is) Italy: So, how's the gondola ride, Maraya? Maraya: It's not that bad. In fact, it's really good. Italy (not seen): That's great to hear. (he is seen again) Oh, look, we're here. Time to get off the gondola. (They both get off the gondola to take off Maraya's life jacket and put it up) Italy: Now, let's go meet my friends that I work with every day in this place. (Setting changes to the inside of the Italian restaurant) Maraya: What is this place? Italy: It's an authentic Italian restaurant. Oh, don't you just love it? Maraya: Yeah, it's really nice. Italy: Well, no time for chitchat, Maraya. I need to introduce you to my friends. (They go into the kitchen where two more workers wearing green aprons are standing) Germany: Oh, there you are, Italy. Japan: Yeah, where were you? Italy: I was outside meeting my friend at the airport. Both: Oh. Italy: Germany, Japan, this is my friend, Maraya. She's from America. Maraya: Hello. Japan: Oh, pleased to meet you, Maraya. Germany: Nice to meet you, Maraya. Maraya: Nice meeting you, Germany and Japan. (giggles) Italy: I'll be right back, guys. I'm going to seat her at a table and take her order. Both: Okay. (Setting changes back to the outside of the kitchen where they get to a table) Italy: Take a seat, Maraya. I'll go get you a menu. (She sits down to wait for him to come back. The next second, he comes back with a menu) Italy: Here's your menu, Maraya. Maraya: Thank you, Italy. (When she opens up the menu, she feels amazed) Maraya: Wow, there are so many good things on this menu. I wonder what I should get. (She flips through the menu until she finds a picture of a bowl of spaghetti) Maraya: Oh, spaghetti! Italy, I would like to order the spaghetti, but can you try to make it without any meat? I'm a vegetarian. Italy: No problem, Maraya. I'll see what I can do about it. Be right back. (When he gets into the kitchen, he tells the others something about the order) Italy: Germany, Japan, we have a special order that we need to make tonight. Germany: Spaghetti without meat? Who would order that? Italy: My friend Maraya would. She's a vegetarian. Japan: We'll try to make it as vegetarian as we can for your friend, Maraya. Italy: Great, then let's get started. (Some music plays while the process of Maraya's meal is being made) Japan: There. Italy, your friend's meal is ready to be served. Italy: It's beautiful, Japan. I love it, and I'm sure Maraya would, too. (walks away) Thank you! Japan: You're most welcome. (Setting changes back to where Maraya is still waiting until her meal was served) Italy: Here it is, Maraya, vegetarian spaghetti. Maraya: Oh, it's so beautiful, Italy. Thank you so much! (slurps noodle) Mmm! This is the best vegetarian spaghetti I've ever tasted. Italy: Well, I'm glad. Me and my workers have worked really hard to make this for you. Germany: Oh, I see that your friend likes her meal. We all did a really great job making this together. Japan: I know, and Italy, here is your meal. Italy: Ah, it's good old spaghetti, my favorite. Thank you, you two. Japan: You're welcome. Germany (walking away): Enjoy, Italy! Italy: Thank you. (to Maraya) So, how many nights are you spending with me in Italy? Maraya (slurping noodle): Only two: tonight and tomorrow. Italy: Oh, and then you're flying back home, right? Maraya: Right. (They continue to finish their meal until the scene changes again to where they are at his house) Italy: This is my house. It's nearby the restaurant. Maraya: Wow. Italy: But wait, there's more. Follow me. (Setting changes to a bedroom that is empty) Italy: Maraya, this is the bedroom you'll be sleeping in during your vacation. Maraya: It's awesome, Italy. You've really thought of everything! Italy: It's not that, Maraya, it's just how my house was built. Now, get ready for bed. Tomorrow will be a big day. Maraya: Okay, Italy. (She sits down to take off her clothes to put on her pajamas. Then she goes to the bathroom to brush her teeth and return to her bedroom) Italy: Good, you're all ready to go to bed. (kisses Maraya) Goodnight, Maraya. Maraya: Goodnight, Italy. (yawns) (As soon as she falls asleep, the light is turned out. The scene fades in to the outside of Italy's house and zooms out of it too. Finally, the scene fades out to end the episode) Characters * Maraya * Kayla * Kylie * Cambrie * Shalooka * We Hong * Pierrette * Timbulombia * Italy * Germany * Japan * Announcer (not seen) * Pilot * Flight attendant Trivia * These are the first appearances of Italy, Germany, Japan, the pilot and the flight attendant. * These are the second appearances of their previous 4 around-the-world friends Shalooka, We Hong, Pierrette, and Timbulombia. * There are no non-speaking characters in this episode. * The characters Shalooka, We Hong, Pierrette, Timbulombia, Germany, announcer, pilot, and flight attendant didn't speak very much in this episode. **The announcer was never seen in this episode. *This is the first episode of this series where Maraya mentions that she is a vegetarian. This is also the first ever episode where she mentions it more than once. Category:List of Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Maraya and Friends: Memories From the Past (Season 1)